


Dreamer

by shibopanda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibopanda/pseuds/shibopanda
Summary: Julia was like a dream.
Relationships: Julia/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU of a hyoer-specific self-indulgent Dragon Age AU. It's vague enough where you can fill in whatever male (or other gender really) you want, but it's essentially written from the perspective of Cato, a former Altus apprentice to Arvis Velthomer who has become Archon. Thus Julia, the woman he's fallen in love with, is the imperial princess. It doesn't go into any of that though so don't worry about it.

She was like a dream.

Her skin, her hair, pale and soft like moonlight. Her eyes shimmered like the finest jewels. Maker, how he hated such cliche comparisons. They only proved how unworthy he was of her. Any man deserving of her would find far more to say about what made her so beautiful.

Her laugh, for instance. Not hard to induce, yet so rewarding when he was responsible.

Her touch, for another. How she would sit at his side, and without a word, thread her fingers between his, resting her head on his shoulder in a silent display of affection.

And when she called him by that precious word--

_"Amatus."_

It was whispered, then sealed with a kiss. He did not deserve her, he knew, and yet with one word, she filled him with warmth and adoration he never believed himself capable of.

She left him speechless. Breathless. Helplessly in love.

\--

She was like a dream.

He hoped he'd never wake up.


End file.
